


-C

by kittysprinkles



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 12x23, i guess, im upset but also excited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-19
Updated: 2017-05-19
Packaged: 2018-11-02 11:55:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10943979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittysprinkles/pseuds/kittysprinkles
Summary: What is going to/ what better happen in 13x01





	-C

**Author's Note:**

> it is 1am, technically Friday morning, and i am ready for death. i loved the episodes except for that One Part (but i agree with tumblr; it literally just made destiel canon lmao) so i needed to fix it.

Dean’s knees ached, he could feel that, but the rest of him was numb. He stared at Cas’s lifeless body until he could move his muscles enough to speak.  
“Please… come back like you always do...please Cas I-” he stopped as he tried to choke back the tears before realizing there was no point so he let them flow rapidly down his face. “I never said it back. I never told you. So you- so you have to- you have to come back so I can tell you because you can’t leave me and not know…” Dean clenched his teeth and gripped Cas’s shirt so hard that his knuckles turned white. He pulled and heard a small rip and relaxed his fists as he felt himself begin to shake. “-and not know how much I love you” he whispered it so quietly that Cas’s wouldn’t have heard it even if he was alive.  
He heard footsteps inching closer to him and he didn’t have it in him to react. Sam put a hand on his shoulder and Dean almost shrugged it off, but again, he just didn’t have it in him. Dean didn’t ask questions about the nephilim. Dean didn’t ask questions about Kelly. He didn’t ask questions about anything because he didn’t care about that. He cared about one thing and that thing was dead. Sam tried to pick Cas's up but Dean shoved him away.  
“Don’t touch him.” he growled. Sam put his hands up in surrender and backed away slowly. “I’ll bring the car around.” he said. Dean continued to stare at Cas as he dug the keys out of his pocket and tossed them on the ground. Sam picked them up and walked off. Dean heard the roar of his engine starting up and the sound of leaves and sticks crunching and rocks being displaced under the tires of his car. Sam got out and opened the back door for Dean and got back in the driver's seat.  
Dean finally stood and picked up Cas’s limp body from the dirt. He placed him in the backseat as gently as he possibly could before getting in after him and holding his cold hand and praying to every God that Cas would wake up and squeeze back like he used to when Cas would pop in just to say hello and they would have dinner and try not to talk about work; it would always lead there though, it’s just how they all were together. And when it did, Cas would squeeze Dean’s hand under the table because he knew that work got him riled up. He also knew that reassuring touches like that calmed Dean down. Dean had just told himself that Cas was a good friend because he knew him so well. Obviously, Dean is stupid.  
At some point, Dean had drifted off (although he really didn’t want to). He was very slowly opening his eyes because his dream had felt so real, he didn’t want to leave it, when he felt it again. He looked down and saw Cas squeeze his hand.  
Dean’s eyes snapped up to Cas’s face where he noticed a piece of paper taped to Cas’s forehead with the words ‘He was a gift, you’re supposed to keep those.’ -C scribbled in messy cursive across it.  
Dean had never cried (happily) so hard in his entire life.


End file.
